Temperance
Temperance is a Civilized World, holding a jungle climate located within the Ultima Segmentum, close to the Maelstrom, which was discovered during The Great Crusade, and eventually colonized by Imperium settlers roughly around 800.M30. It is also the home to the Astra Militarum Regiment, the Tempest Bulwarks. Background Situated in the Ultima Segmentum, Temperance holds the classification of a Civilized World, that is similar in nature of a jungle world. Dense foliage covers the surface of the planet, with the exception of its oceans, and is located within the Temperance System, which holds four planets: * Hydra Laytee - Dead World * Temperance Prime - Gas Giant (Dead World) ** Tykaas (Moon) - Agri World ** Tikaas (Moon) - Dead World * Temperance - Civilized World * Firreo - Death World Temperance is the most hospitable of these- capable of developing and growing its own food and producing most of its own materials, it is a lush jungle world that is caked in darkness due to the thickness of its vegetation and the distance from the system's sun, known as Sul ''to all of the native populace of the system. Colonized around 800.M30, Temperance has almost constant rain and systematic patterns of major flooding. Water is a major exporter on the world, along with food and whatever surplus equipment or materials is in abundance. The tithe grade is high for the planet, considering the rest of the system meets none, with the sole exception of Tykaas, which produces the majority of the food for Temperance. Imperial history begins eighty years later when the forces of WAAAGH! Dakkasmasha invaded the planet, possibly in revenge against the Ullanor Crusade some time ago. Nevertheless, the forces of the Luna Wolves Legion answered their cries for help, and with support from the local populace, managed to push back and repel the Greenskins from the planet. Thankful and grateful for the Legiones Astartes for noticing their humble existence, the people of Temperance swore an oath to the Luna Wolves that they would aid them if they would ever request it in the future. An oath that was honored when the Sons of Horus -renamed from the Luna Wolves- requested Temperance to join them against the Imperium during the Horus Heresy. Following the smothering of the fires of rebellion and betrayal, the Sons of Horus fled to the Eye of Terror- and became the Black Legion. The Ultramarines began rebuilding a broken, and battered world with a bitter populace, not towards the Ultramarines or the Imperium, but for the traitors for abandoning them to their enemies. As a partially civilized world, the areas that could not rebuild eventually merged with the nature and foliage of the planet, healing the scars of war over time. Notable Locations '''The Bulwark' - A massive, meter long thick wall made of primarily concrete and stone, the Bulwark surrounds the inhabited settlements and the more tame parts of the natural landscape while also easily allowing the general populace as well as heavy machinery and vehicles, easy access to the wilds beyond. Tempest City - The planetary capital and residence of almost all Temperance citizens, the majority of people decide for themselves to live inside the bustling city that is larger than most frontier worlds, but not as populated or densely packed enough to be considered a Hive city. A select few choose to live outside both Tempest City and beyond the walls of the Bulwark. Galahad Spire - Acting as residences and seats of power, Galahad Spire is the home of the Planetary Governor, Commandant of the Tempest Bulwarks, and all major power players (nobles, Ecclesiarchy representatives, the Inquisition, and any visiting Adeptus Astartes) reside within it. Comparative luxury with the rest of the planet, it remains the tallest structure on Temperance. Camp Guilliman - Named for Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, those Adeptus Astartes who liberated the planet at the end of the Horus Heresy, Camp Guilliman is the only military zone (aside from the Spire) that trains and uses active military forces. All men and women, whether enlisting or commissioning, trains within its boundaries. Unlike the spire, civilians are barred from entering Camp Guilliman on orders of both the Planetary Government, the Commandant of the Tempest Bulwarks, and the Planetary Governor (when the Commandant is not holding the position). Category:Planets Category:Imperial Guard Homeworld Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium